Max finds camp half-blood
by AwsomeWierdo
Summary: Kicked out of the flock Maximum Ride finds herself at the well loved camp half-blood. She changes her name and never expects to see the flock again when things turn sour. Maximum Ride is a special half-blood and not just the wings. READ TO FIND OUT! Watch as they set out on a quest to stop Gaea, Titans, and ITEX!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd fanfiction and I will try to update both of them as much as I can. As I've said before I would seriously appreciate some reviews so I know at least someone is reading this. The teen quote of the day is 'When people call me ugly I feel sorry for them, it must be hard to be visually impaired.' I don't own anything but the plot, Rick and James own the rest*sighs***

When I woke up I groaned looking at my alarm clock, it was already 10 O'clock. When I saw the time I got up and threw on some clothes and was enjoying being alone in my head when all of a sudden the Voice said," prepare yourself Max, some things can never stay the same." 'What the heck is that supposed to mean I said I my head." When I finally got the brush and comb through my hair and came out the flock was waiting for me on the couch, "We know your a traitor Max." Angel said. I looked at them all dumbfounded, "I don't know what your talking about." Fang stood up so that he was level with me," stop the act, we know its you, we found a contract, leave the flock and never come back." Suddenly it dawned on me, the Erasers last week had found us to easily and Fang had suggested a spy. I looked at him and glared at all of them in turn," I would never be a traitor but the fact that you guys even dare to think I am tells me that you don't trust me and let me tell you something, when you find out its not me your going to realize something, you kicked me out and you need me back and frankly I could be anywhere on Earth and even if you found me I doubt I'll come back.

I went to my room and packed all the stuff that I could In my backpack, I took one photo of me and the flock and left the rest. I packed all my money and a stash of light food, when I was done I went into the living room where they were waiting for me to leave and looked at each of them in turn," take a good look cause it will probably be the last time you see me." And with that I jumped out the window and went at super sonic speed, with tears in my eyes I made a split second decision, I was goin' to NYC babey


	2. Chapter 2 max

** Teen Quote of the day, When you go to the doctor's and they ask you what's wrong and you immediately look at your Mom and she explains. Review if you agree that this is sssooo true, anyway I'd really appreciate reviews! Again I don't own any of this[sadly] Patterson and Riordan own it all*goes in a corner and sobs* and here is an interview with Percy Jackson about my story...**

**Me: PERCY JACKSON!**

**Percy: Umm, hi?**

**Me: *gains composure* what do you think about my story so far?**

**Percy: Umm, how did I get here?**

**Me: Just answer the question.**

**Percy: When am I going to be in it?**

**Me: This chapter, would you mind if I paired you with Max.**

*** Annabeth kicks down the door***

**Annabeth: Your trying to split us up?!**

**Me: Umm...**

***Annabeth lunges at me***

**Me: Okay.. fine. Forget I asked.**

*** Annabeth glares at me and walk's out of the room hand in hand with Percy***

**Me: Well that went well.**

**Enjoy-AwsomeWierdo**

I've been living at camp half-blood for 2 yrs. now, you see when I got to NYC I landed at camp Half-blood at the beach. After a few days Zeus claimed me as his daughter. My best friends are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo[ forgot his last name], Piper, Jason, and Nico Di'Angelo. But they don't know my real name except for Jason, they know as Skye. I'm not the only person who can fly at camp either, my brother Jason can but I'm still the only one with wings. I'm pretty much the only person here who prefers hand-to-hand combat to weapons. But I still carry around 2 long knives. Pretty much only Jason and Chiron know about my past, and I prefer it that way. So they don't pity me.

I hadn't heard or seen the Flock in years, and hoped I never would, but at the same time I wish I knew if they were okay. My sister Thalia only came to camp every so often, but I didn't mind I knew what it was like to always have to be on the run. I'd given much thought into joining the hunters but I didn't know what my future would be and I knew that Jason felt alone in the cabin. My hair was still blonde but I had put a bunch of streaks in it. I didn't worry about the erasers or flyboys anymore either, nothing much from my old life had followed me here. Even the voice didn't bother me as much since I was safe at camp half-blood, it turns out my dad Zeus had been the voice all along! I'm way taller now, me and Jason are the same height surprisingly. If I were to see someone from my old life they probably wouldn't recognize me, my hair was the same as Piper's, chopped sideways around my chin, my eyes ever since I got to camp Half-blood switch from electric blue to brown, and I dress different now. Most of the time you only see me wearing converse or combat boots. I wear jeans during the winter and random stuff in the summer. Today I was wearing super short shorts[the jean kind] and my camp shirt.

When I walked outside the cabin I ran over to breakfast all the while cursing Jason, he always wakes up before me and never wakes me up! Then again it may have to do with the fact that the first time he tried to wake me up he had a broken nose. But I did say sorry. When I got to breakfast all the bacon was gone except for one super burnt piece, and I only got a handful of eggs and 12 blueberry muffins. When I got to the table Jason looked at my annoyed face rolled his eyes and gave me 2 pieces of bacon. I glared at him," you know I have to eat a lot Jason, would it kill you to wake me up in time for breakfast?" he rolled his eyes and matched my tone," well last time it killed my nose." I rolled my eyes and looked at my goblet and said," orange/strawberry Fanta mix." Sure enough when I brought it up to taste it was Fanta mix. My food was gone in less than 2 minutes. I jumped up and ran to Percy's cabin, "Wake up Seaweed Brain." I heard a thump as if he had rolled over and fell on the floor, groaning and finally the door opened with a very annoyed looking son of Poseidon. I looked him in the eye and said the one word that had him scrambling, 'breakfast." His eyes widened as he closed the door and got ready. After a few minutes he opened the door again and walked with me to breakfast. when we reached the mess hall I turned toward him and said," meet you at the water in ten minutes." he nodded and with that I ran to tell all our friends to get ready to go for a swim, except Jason. You see I was a daughter of Zeus but I can breathe underwater, so I'm the only child of Zeus allowed in water without tempting Poseidon to well kill us. Poseidon see's my gift to breathe water personally, in other words Percy says that I have a special connection with the water that my bloodline couldn't break. After I knew everyone was coming to he beach I ran home and changed into my swim suit.

When I got to the beach everyone was there, even Jason but all he did was hang out on the beach with Piper. I frowned wishing that Nico was here but he had gone to check something out that he saw. I couldn't help but wonder what it was... I jumped into the water and had just gotten into the water when all of a sudden Leo popped up next to me and yelled," boo!" I jumped glared at him and I smiled evilly at him and I saw a look of fear cross across his face as I went under the water. I stayed under and heard Leo yell something to Percy, I heard him laugh before I saw him swimming underwater toward me. I motioned him to come, in a few seconds he was right next to me, I told my plan and we both smiled evilly. After a few minutes Piper came into the water and me and Percy both nodded," make sure you make it so they can breathe. And with that he grabbed Annabeth and pulled her under while he closed his eyes and a bubble formed around her. She took one look at our evil smiles and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I swam over to Piper when Leo turned and pulled her under. Immediately a bubble formed around her and motioned for her to not make a sound. I motioned for Percy to take them to the rocks a few yards away. I could see Leo starting to turn...

I extended my wings and grabbed him by his hands as we swooped into the air. Leo screamed as his senses picked up that he_ was not in the water_. I saw Jason roll his eyes at me, as I did a few loop-de-loops the whole time I was laughing. After 5minutes I finally swooped down and dropped him on the rocks, I looked at Percy who was laughing his head off. When suddenly I got an idea, I flew in a circle around the rock and grabbed him. I heard him yelp and saw Piper laughing her head off. Percy was screaming at me to let him go and I did something I hadn't done in a while, I went so fast I was a blur. In seconds I dropped him beside Jason who was laughing uncontrollably, you should've seen your face he said to Percy. He gave me a look that said,' you better not do that to Piper' then he shook his head and flew and grabbed Piper. I grabbed Annabeth and laid her down beside Percy. Then I flew up and tucked in my wings and about halfway down I brought out my wings for a few seconds before I tucked them in and did a cannonball.

I splashed everyone, and I came back up and flew back to them. Percy glared at me and said," I don't remember that part of the plan!" I smiled at him evilly. "yeah I came up with that on my own." I looked at Jason and said," meet you at the cabin." And for those of you who were wondering I was wearing a bikini, that's how I could fly with a swim suit. I whipped out my wings and flew to the cabin and changed back into my clothes. That's when I saw Nico running with a few other kids. A strange calm came over me when I saw Nico but then I saw the Erasers running behind. These kids must be escapees from the school I thought but didn't bother looking at the kids. I knew that Nico thought they were monsters and wouldn't be able to cross the property line but they would be able to come in.

I looked at Nico and yelled," get them inside the camp!" I whirled out my knives and started fighting them but they kept going through. I dropped the knives and all of a sudden it was like the old days, but in this fight I was alone. I knew none of the camps weapons would work on them, knew that the campers weren't good enough hand fighters to fight them. I was alone, and I would probably die or be taken by the school. But I wasn't afraid, the camp would be safe. After a few seconds I saw the campers running to help but I yelled at them that they're weapons wouldn't work. Suddenly the voice said," _believe in yourself max or the fight is already lost." _I ignored it and kept on fighting, I brought a lightning bolt down on a few but I didn't have energy to do it again. I must have caused a storm, I thought as I felt the rain drops. Suddenly I realized that Jason, Percy, and Nico were trying to help. But all Percy could do was drench them in water and it wasn't helping, suddenly I saw a Eraser come up behind him and knock him out. Nico had gotten the army of the dead up but they were starting to disappear. And he looked like he was about to pass out from using his power to much, nope, never mind he was down. Jason tried to help Percy and got swarmed. I was the last, suddenly 6 other kids came to my rescue, but everything was to much of a blur now to see who they were. Suddenly I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ari. I whirled around and sneered, "you just wont die will you?!" I think he smirked but I couldn't tell, id gotten hit in the head to hard at some point and my vision was messed up. "What not happy to see me Sis?"

When I lunged at him he flew straight up, I flew straight after him knowing in some part of my mind that the lightning wouldn't affect me. I punched him in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick to the chest. he flew back a bit and growled," so our plan worked to get you kicked out of the flock, huh." I made a fatal mistake at that moment, I lunged forward at the exact wrong moment. He did to me what he had done to Fang all those years ago, he sliced open my side. I cried out but I didn't stop. I continued my lunge and kicked him straight in the chest, breaking a few ribs. he barely reacted. That's what made me snap, I summoned a lightning bolt that killed him instantly. But my side was to much to take anymore. And I fell.


	3. Chapter 3

** Its nice to know that people are actually reading my stories,[ this and the New Flock Member] you have no idea how excited I was to see that someone had reviewed my story! I wish they weren't guests so I could mention them in this by they're username, but I was ecstatic when I saw that Lucky15371 actually favorite my story! And I'm probably going to try to update my stories when I can, P.S. only the plot is mine[me:NNNNNOOOOOO] James and Rick are the rightful owners[ sigh.] AwsomeWierdo-Enjoy!**

**Nico: Where the heck am I?**

**Me: I kidnapped you so I could get you to say what you like about my story. Mwahhahahahaha**

**Nico: Oookay.. Any chance your pairing me with Max?**

**Me: You'll have to read to find out.**

**Nico: * Shadow travels to the nearest computer and reads the story only to realize that I recorded our conversation***


	4. Chapter 4

** Its nice to know that people are actually reading my stories,[ this and the New Flock Member] you have no idea how excited I was to see that someone had reviewed my story! I wish they weren't guests so I could mention them in this by they're username, but I was ecstatic when I saw that Lucky15371 actually favorite my story! And I'm probably going to try to update my stories when I can, P.S. only the plot is mine[me:NNNNNOOOOOO] James and Rick are the rightful owners[ sigh.] AwsomeWierdo-Enjoy!**

**Nico: Where the heck am I?**

**Me: I kidnapped you so I could get you to say what you like about my story. Mwahhahahahaha**

**Nico: Oookay.. Any chance your pairing me with Max?**

**Me: You'll have to read to find out.**

**Nico: * Shadow travels to the nearest computer and reads the story only to realize that I recorded our conversation***

Fang- we were all about ready to pass out, there were to many erasers. Suddenly a giant lightning bolt thundered accross the sky and one by one all the erasers fell over[yes it is as funny as it sounds.] With my rapter vision i could see two figures falling from the sky. One of them was an erasers that looked dead and a girl. I flew up and had a sense of deja-vu of me flying to save max. managed to catch her at about 20ft from the ground. I laid her on the erasr ridden ground and could see blood coating a whole big area of her shirt. I pulled part of it up to assess the damage. It looked like what had happened to me when Ari shredded my side. I knew this girl needed help and fast! I yelled for help and this guy came and started checking her wounds and thats when i realized something. This girl looked familiar...

Max/sky-when i woke up i was in the infirmary, i wasn't alone either. A bunch of kids looked hurt. Thats when i saw something that reminded me of what happened yesterday, Angel was in a bed unconcious with the traitors..i mean flock standing around her. I looked around my bed and saw Nico, he was talking to another guy that kind of resembled him...Fang! Then i lost conciousness, my last thought hoping they wouldn't recognize me...

Angel-'_i hope the flock doesn't recognize me...'_ I heard this thought from the girl beside my bed, yes I'm awake. I've bee nlistening to peoples thoughts for the last hour trying to figure out where we were when i heard t. I opened my eyes and looked at her,hmmm. She did look familiar but i couldn't recognize her. Probably because she now had multy colored hair. I dug through her mind, but everything was pretty much blocked.. Wait i found a bunch of images.. So she had seen us before. They're were images of us at Itex. When Max was battling with Max2[sorry,dont have roman numbers on my keyboard that i know of.] I closed my eyes, fighting tears. We had been trying to find Max for a long time. I looked farther in her mind and found near the pictures-anger and sadness. Hmm..

**sorry i haven't updated in a while guys. The last chapter i wrote and published and it had a whole chapter not an authers note and a few days ago i decided to check something i put in that chapter and i found that it hadnt saved it. Anyways.. I started a new story[max/twilight] and am currently having a vote on my profile, who d you think i should pair Max with, Fang or Edward. Vote! Review!**


	5. The Flock

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while guys, I've been really busy. For those of you reading New Bird Kid if i don't get at least 1 review I'm going to discontinue it! AAnd for those of you read my Twilight/Maximum Ride crossover, i need more vote! Its a tie and i cant continue on with my plot til more people vote! Enjoy-AwsomeWierdo**

**Me: Just say it!**

**Iggy: Never!**

**Max: Do you have any chocoalate chip cookies?**

**Fang: Really Max?**

**Max: Yes!**

**Nudge: SHE OWNS NOTING!**

**Whole flock except Nudge: What the heck Nudge!?**

Fang- I couldn't stop thinking of that girl who fell from the sky, it was obvious that she was like us. And i still held the slight hope that she might know where Max was. We've been searching for her for i dont know.. 2yrs? I was still debating wheither the flock should stay here or continue our search. At the moment Angel was pretending to be out cold while in reality she was trying to find out what kind of place this is. Meanwhile I'm watching the girl, she has multi- colored streaks in her blonde hair. Shes only opened her eyes once and i discovered that they were brown. Just like Maxs, when we finally decided to leave the infirmary Angel said something that gave me hope. That girl had known us.

Max- I was only in the infirmary for 2 days thanks to ambrosia and nectar, and everything was healed. i only had a few scars on my side, anyway lets get back to the present. For once Jason actualyy woke me up instead of leaving me. I flew to breakfast and sat with Jason at our table with my plate full of food. I was finished in minutes and immediatly went for a fly. I was going super sonic when all of a sudden i was ambushed! I whirled around snarling but i was being held in place. "Do you know a Maximum Ride?!" I heard a familiar voice ask. Fang, that meant that the people holding me were the flock. i couldn't help it, i laughed. "Do i know Maximum Ride?! Why would you care?" " We just want to know if you know her!" I heard Iggy say from behind me. "Let me go and maybe I'll tell you."

After a few minutes of silence they let me go, i turned to them."Whats the matter Iggy,Fang,Angel,Gazzy,Nudge? Did your plan not go as you expected? Did you discover living without her wasn't what you expected?" "How do you know her?" Fang asked. "Oh, i know more about her than anyone. But let me tell you something, Maximum Ride is gone." "I go by sky now!" With that said i went super sonic back to camp leaving they're traiter butts behind. And as soon as i landed i flew up again, and flew away super sonic. I needed some time alone.


	6. Bloodline of a hero

**Okay, I'm doing all my updating this weekend so those of you reading my 2 stories[this on and TwilightMaximum Ride] then know that both have been updated, I have officially DISCONTINUED New Bird Kid till further notice. Now I am just now responding to all my reviews**

_**elena everdeen jackson: thank you!:)**_

_**A person: I guess I do but I always forget to use them, because most of the time I have a lot on my mind and well... I think you get the idea..**_

_**the BOOK NERD 4 LYFE: thanks for the internet cookie:)**_

_**Female whovian: Thanks!:)**_

_**Raisa ana' Mariana: I LOVE your username[I'm on the last book of that series and LOVE it!] Doing so right now!**_

_**Guest: Thanks!:)**_

_**AnnaYasashii: Thanks!:)Doin' it now!**_

**Leo: When am I gonna be in da story again?**

**Me: WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Leo: Ummmm...**

**Me: Max!**

***The Flock walks in, and did I mention that the reason they are here is because Max is my cousin?***

**Max: WOOOAAAHHH! WHEN'D HE GET HERE?**

**Leo:*slowly backs toward the window*I guess I'll be leaving then...**

**Me: MAX! grab him I can use him!**

***Leo and Max get into a battle, fang just comes up behind him and knocked him out with a dictionary***

**Me: And to think my mom said words can't hurt you!Now max can you umm do the disclaimer?**

**Max: She...**

**Iggy: SHE OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND HER WEIRDONESSS, AND HER FREAKING AWSOMENESS!**

Max- At the moment I'm laying at the bottom of the middle of the pacific, I knew nothing would try to kill me down here after my talk with Poseidon*Flashback*

_I was walking along the beach trying to figure out why the voice went away when all of a sudden I heard a deep voice behind me say," Max, I need to talk to you. I will not kill you." Your probably thinking that me the great Maximum Ride whirled around taught him what happened when you snuck up on Maximum Ride, but no, you see. When he said that a feeling of great calm washed over me and I could only turned and scrutinize him. "What do you want?" "Its about your blood line and your powers and what you need to know." I nodded and we sat on the beach." I'm not going to kill you, do you know why?" Because then I would spoil your plan and make it so you'll never manage to do anything but help the school in making my life a living hell?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I could see a hint of a smile," No, you have more powers than you can imagine Maximum Ride." I flinched when he said my name, I go by max now." Like what?" "Oh you'll find out, you are different from every single demigod that exists. Zeus is indeed your father but your grandfather was a son of Neptune, and your blood was mixed at the school and on top of that you are related to Percy, but that wouldn't affect you but I thought you would like to know, so you are a mix. None of us know what will happen in your future or what you are capable of, and this is why you will only confide with Percy for the time being." And then there was a poof and when I looked I was alone.*End of flashback*_

_ water was supporting me_. I was exhausted and suddenly I saw my reflection in the water, my hair was frizzy. I opened my wings and went supersonic back to camp.

Percy- Me and Annabeth were walking hand in hand to dinner, and were instantly welcomed by a wild looking Jason and Leo, oh and Nico. "Have you guys seen Skye?!" "umm, no. Why?" "She flew into the sky earlier and I haven't seen her since." "Shes done this before guys, she'll come during or after dinner." They seemed doubtful but after a few seconds they came to dinner with us. Jason and Nico kept on eyeing the new kids who apparently also have wings, and after a few minutes I couldn't help but look at them to. They were huddled together talking. I was about to say something when something caught my attention. Skye was flying back to camp, she looked terrible. Her hair was super spiky like Thalia's like she'd gotten electrocuted, and she looked like she was soaked at the same time. Both me and Jason stood up, Jason flew up to her and I waited on the ground. "What were you doing?!" i asked her as soon as her feet touched the ground. She shrugged off Jason and gave me a look that told me that she needed to talk to me in private. Jason walked away and almost instantly the new kids walked over to Skye. The dark haired one who's name is Fang looked at her and said softly," Can we please talk to you?" I stepped in front of Skye and glared at them," Skye needs to rest.." Suddenly it felt like my head was exploding from the inside and i sank to my knees. Vaguely before i blacked out i heard Skye, yelling at the 7 yr old to stop or else." Then i blacked out.

Fang- We were all sitting at our table trying to figure out what Skye had meant earlier, finally we spotted her flying back. She looked terrible. When her brother left we made our way over to where her and the Percy guy were. I asked if we could talk to her and the Percy dude stepped in front of her and Angel did something to his mind.. After a few seconds we made a deal with the girl, Angel would stop if she would stop.

**Reviw, Favorite,Vote, Follow, and PM ideas.**


	7. Zeus pays a visit, Fang crushes on Skye!

** I am VERY mad right now! In the last chapter I did 2 freaking paragraphs showing some of** **Max's awesome powers and it deleted all but a few words! Anyways... I am having a vote on my profile concerning this story, mainly its whether you guys want a sequel and how you want this tory to go... Oh, and I'm also having a vote where you either PM me or review to tell me what pairings you guys want, and in that one chappy I made Max say I go by Skye now, well.. Lets just pretend that never happened..Enjoy-AwsomeWierdo**

**Iggy-you know Max is going to eat all your chocolate chip cookies?**

**Me-no, I hid them in a place that even the famous Maximum Ride wouldn't dare look.**

**Iggy-where?**

**Me-my stomach:D**

**Iggy-so your just gonna let Max keep on looking? What's the point?**

**Me-Something...**

**Iggy-what did you do?!*mischievous grin that matches mine***

**Me- Just wait a few seconds and then run okay?**

**Iggy- Wait.. Is this gonna make Max wanna kill you or what?**

**Me-kill.**

**Iggy- Ok, when we get out the door I'll grab you and we'll make a ****_fly for it._**

**Me-well, might as well do the disclaimer.. Me own nothing*sobs***

**Max- (insert my name here)! I'm gonna kill you!**

***me and Iggy run out the door getting a glimpse of a true pranking master piece***

Max- I had to close my eyes count and count to 10 to keep from making that angel face not so angelic. "We'll talk but you must let him go." It wasn't a statement, it wasn't a question, it was a ruddy order. Angel made Percy get up and walk away slowly, As soon as Percy was a good 100 meters away I opened my wings and shot in the air like a bullet making it very clear I was going to the rocks a good ways from the shore. I landed silently and made sure my mind blocks were still up. After a few seconds I heard 5 footfalls behind me. "So.. what do you wish to know of Maximum Ride?" " I think you know Skye, how do you know her and where is she?!" This came from Fang, I couldn't help but smirk. I guess Fang found out that kicking out their leader and best friend meant that he took on the role as leader and that equals-Fang+ being a leader=talking. "Well lets see... I've known her for well... forever. I've known her since I was born you might say." "You weren't with us at the school." "oh?" I raised my eyebrow. "As for the other question.. why do you want to know?" I got in Fang's face, after all she was a spy, well at least that's what apparently came out of you guy's traitor little mouths!" I was yelling by the time I got to the last word. Suddenly Gazzy started sobbing," We didn't know! I knew the moment she left we were wrong!" He dropped to his knees and I had to push off the urge to run over to help him. The truth is I didn't really blame Nudge or Gazzy. Speaking of Nudge.. She'd rarely said a word since she got her. Suddenly I heard something... but it couldn't be.. "Dad?" I walked to the edge of the rock and looked at the beach to see my father, Zeus. The flock crowded behind me and after a few seconds I jumped onto the water without opening my wings and hovered just above the water. The flock meanwhile just flew over(me got there first:))

Fang- Frankly when I saw Zeus my first thought was that he actually kinda resembled Max, the determined look in his eye.. All that bloody stuff. My heart stuttered as I thought of Max... But I felt the same thing about this girl.. Skye... with her blonde electric blue streaked and a feather in it.. Shoulder length hair... And her eyes that switch blue to brown... And the way she walked though really resembled Max... God, I'm Fang the guy who fell in love with a girl for how she _walks._ I can see it now, I remember Fang, every time a girl walked by who favored they're left foot and walked with a sense of confidence... Well.. you get the idea... I shook my head and turned my attention back to the guy. "Skye, you should be careful how much you strain yourself you know..." Wait.. what's that supposed to mean?!" Now I have something to say to all of you and Skye, no complaining! A new danger has turned up, well.. kind of. Itex got in contact with Gaea, the giants, and the titans! You guys are needed to get rid of Itex and as many well.. I'm just gonna call them bad guys down. Skye, Jason is to come with you. You guys set off to the Skye tomorrow morning so go to Rachel." Even as he said this he was disappearing.

Jason- I was singing camp songs when the new kids who call themselves the Flock and Skye ran over to Chiron and told him something. He gestured for them to sit down and stood up to make an announcement," Skye, The Flock, and Jason will all be going on a quest and need a prophecy.."He nodded toward Rachel and she stood up, after a few agonizing seconds of tension green smoke poured over her.

_7 shall go to that of the place of darkness_

_The daughter of the sky shall go willingly to her doom_

_pushed down by that thought of a friend one shall spell a death_

_To protect one will break an promise_

_One will find something to spell her doom_

_The one with the broken destiny will be resealed_

_The one of gifts will find the cost of love_

Rachel collapsed into a chair and me, Jason, and the Flock were sent to pack and sleep. As I lay awake in my bed I wondered what the prophecy meant, and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

*next morning* I stopped myself before my fist made contact with Jasons face, I jumped from bed got dressed, grabbed my backpack and me and Jason ran out. After a small talk to Chiron and a few good byes me, Jason, and the flock took off. Boy, this was gonna be a long day I thought.

**Okay, as for the prank at the beginning I want you guys to reviewand if I get at least 5 new reviews I'll tell you guys what the prank was! As for the poll.. that's what gonna happen at the end... **

**REVIEW FAVORITEPMFOLLOW, and all the other things that make me happy!:D**


	8. READ!

**okay, I'm publishing this from my kindle but i cant do a whole chapter on my kindle without it probably dying or something! Normally i update n my computer but its down and i dont know when its gonna be up and running!**as soon as my computer works i will update ALL my stories. i can still PM people my kindle!

see you when my computers back up!


	9. I'm BACK!

**Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone for waiting for this update, our computer started up yesterday but you know... the tornado's decided to come and pay a visit(gives a pointed look at Zeus) Pray for those hurt and those who lost loved ones... Hopefully we won't have to encounter anymore tornado's anytime soon so that, Grandberry(is that how you spell it?) Cleburne and I think Grandview and all the others can recover! So well.. yeah...(AWKARD SILENCE!)(Fang: Stop yelling that, and guys PLEASE save me! The flock left and well... I'm still here... and trapped... but its okay... I have BACON!) **

**Me: hand it over mister!**

**Fang: No! Its MINE!**

**Me: when was the last time you had a mental stability tested? Now give it I will be forced to take it.**

**Fang: But ****_why?_**

**Me: you stole a whole stash of bacon and come to think of it I don't think its cooked...**

**Fang: It has to be cooked?**

**Me: oh no...**

**Fang: ...No one told me...**

**Me: Its kinda like an unsaid rule dude...**

**Fang: oh... She owns nothing, except the knowledge not to eat raw bacon apparently...* passes out***

_Max: _We were only 30 miles away when Gazzy asked a question so obvious to me I almost laughed," where are we going?" "We're going to the center of ITEX first. "So Germany?" Suddenly I heard a familiar voice say, "YES!" I whirl around and in seconds I have Angels backpack in my hands and pick up a black dog. "_Total!"_ Angel yells. I had noticed Angel was starting to sink lower than the group and so used to being the person who cared for the flock I threw the backpack back and held Total. I'd wondered where he was. Suddenly memories flood my brain of the flock, me and Total. I don't have a chance to restore the boundaries and for a few precious seconds Angel see's one memories in which she's begging for me to let her keep Total. But the good thing is it shows few things to say that its me. Cause it turns out we were being watched the whole time. She reels back as if hit, and I send her a death glare and in seconds Fang is with Angel glaring right back at me. "Give her back her freaking dog." "Turned to him," She's slowing us down cause he's to heavy. And can you tell Angel to refrain from trying to read my thoughts when I'm caught without my boundaries?" I turn away and call over my shoulder." And besides, Total's the only person out of your bloody _Flock_ that I can stand to be around. Cause he wasn't there when you kicked Max out!" I storm over to Jason and find that we need to land cause he needs to rest. "We need to rest!" The flock exchanges quizzical looks but land with me anyway.

We land near a stupid school playground, deserted. Fang turns to me and says, "I need to talk to you in private." I roll my eyes but follow none the less. We walk about 50 yard away to a school wall(**its a Saturday no school)** He turns to me and I'm hit with memories of us kissing... No, I refuse to give in to a traitor! "How did you know Max?" His words bleed with emotion, unlike before when they were emotionless. "I just do okay? Now, I thought you guys named her traitors anyways?" He shakes his head, "We were idiots. The Erasers came as soon as she left and threw it in our face that they had planted the stupid contract and pointed all the evidence to her." "I cant tell you where she is. Its not just that you guys named her traitor, its the fact you _believed it._" I started walking back. He followed. I talked to Jason for a while but then decided I needed to check the perimeter.

* * *

I was walking when all of a sudden I realized something. It was silent, I could no longer hear the flock or Jason. I ran back as fast as I could knowing something was wrong. When I got there I froze. In front of me were to cheerleaders, but I knew what they really were. Empousae! Fang, Jason, Gazzy, were all under her spell. I knew why Iggy wasn't affected, hes blind and for the most part the trance is based off of looks. As long as Iggy didn't look in the Empousae's direction when they were against the white school wall he would be ok. I drew my blade, I knew it was useless to try and get them out of their trance. They've been under it to long. I pull out my knives and throw one to Iggy who unsurprisingly catches it and tell Nudge and Angel to back off and for Angel to try to control they're minds though I know she probably couldn't. "They're monsters! Attack!" "What's the matter?" They ask in unison as they turn into they're real forms.

One of them rushes me while the other rushes Iggy. I spin my sword and aim for a side blow but instead she dives forward and digs an ugly claw catches on my shoulder but I don't even wince. you see over the years i've raised my pain tolerance. I take a swing at her middle but she grabs blade and pulls taking me off guard. I'm thrown forward into her and I do a roundhouse kick to her chest throwing her backward a few feet. Out of the corner of my eye I see in horror as the other Empousa leads Iggy to the white wall and turns back. I watch as Iggy freezes and stares at her. I can tell he's in the trance now and I can only hope the others wake up soon. This moment has cost me. The empousa knocks the knife away and I turn ready to fight but then something horrible happens. Something that hasn't happened in forever. I get a head ache and collapse as my brain practically explodes. Just before I crumple to the ground the empousa kicks me and I'm thrown into Iggy knocked out of him trance now but I don't stop there. No, I continue and hit the wall 50 yards away.


	10. Angels strange words and a lot more!

**Sorry that last chapter kinda sucked but I had to write really quick and everything! And as you guys know the last chappie had a fight... which left Max unconscious...**

**Fang- I can't wait till schools out! **

**Me-why? You don't even go to school...**

**Fang- Oh... I didn't think of that...**

**Me- Serious?**

**Fang-*stares at feet* **

**Me- Soo...**

**Fang- She owns NOTHING!**

**Me- NO! I own the title of AwsomeWierdo! At least I'm not owned by some old guy!**

**Fang-I'm NOT! Max just HAD to write journals that somehow had to get into the hands of him!**

**Me-is that really what happened?**

**Fang- I don't know...**

_Fang- _I don't really know what happened, the cheerleaders walked over and we started talking and suddenly the world faded except for them. I was suddenly aware of them moving, I knew something was wrong but I couldn't snap out of my trance or whatever was happening. Suddenly when I focused Max's face appeared in front of me, her blonde-brown hair flowing in the wind as we flew. Her chocolate brown eyes staring back but I could also see the hurt in them. This solidified my will to find her again and apologize and all that. And if I was gonna do that I had to get out of this stupid trance! I focused and suddenly I could see _everything_. It took me a minute to get my bearings and I saw Skye collapse to the ground in the middle of the fight just as the 'cheerleader's' foot connected to Skye's middle while she was mid fall. I tackled the (I'm just gonna call it a she) her to the ground. But it was to late I watched out of the corner of my eyes as she flew backward into Iggy. And went on crashing into the wall. I winced that _had to hurt!_ That girl could definitely kick! She threw me off her and that's when I remembered something Skye had said on the way,"monsters are better killed with imperial gold." Where Skye had been I saw her knife and grabbed it slicing the girls middle but that didn't stop her. I scrambled back and gained my footing. I didn't know how to fight hand to hand with a knife very well and I didn't like my chances. I felt the weight of the knife and threw it. But instead of killing the one I was fighting it hit the other one who screamed before crumbling to golden dust. The one I was fighting turned to me and snarled, "Your gonna pay for that!" She lunged for me with her talons but didn't make it very far. Just as she reached me she froze a look of horror on her face before crumbling to dust just as her sister had. Behind where she had been Nudge stood.

There were tears in her eyes and she had cuts from helping Iggy earlier. She threw herself into my arms and cried," Fang! I thought you'd never move! You were just frozen! And when you were fighting I thought you would end up like Skye!" I turned around at the mention of Skyeand ran to where she was collapsed in a heap on the ground Iggy already caring for her. Blood matted her hair and yet she wasn't quite unconscious. She was clutching her head eyes clenched shut her whole body tense. It reminded me of Max yet again with her brain attacks. Just as I was reaching for her Jason was beside me and he batted my hand away." The last person she needs is you to help her! Haven't you hurt her enough?!" He looked like he was about to say something more but stopped as Skye groaned. He took his backpack off and grabbed something jamming it in her mouth while I moved away. What did he mean? I'd never hurt Skye! After a few seconds I saw Angel hidden back a bit a look of pure concentration on her face. When I walked over she said," I can't get into his mind much cause someone maybe Max taught him how to mind block. But I managed to get a small piece of information. He knows Max and she's been to camp half-blood before."

* * *

Max/Skye- When I woke up night had fallen, around me everyone was asleep exept for one person, Iggy. He was keeping watch a few feet away. I remembered what happened and knew that Jason had remembered to bring the ambrosia and nectar. Which was why I was practically fully healed. But my hair was still matted with blood. I got up silently to Iggy and sat beside him. Before I could say anything he said," When you wash your hair and the blood and dye comes out your gonna have blonde-brown hair aren't you?" He didn't wait for me to respond," You must really hate us for you to still not tell us who you really are. I've had a feeling about you ever since at camp, like I recognized your voice. I admit you sound a bit different and you are a bit different. But its definitely you." My stomach felt sick all of a sudden." Angel would've figured it out if I didn't already have a mind block set in my mind as you and your half-brother also apparently have. I didn't know for sure until your brother said Fang didn't need to cause you any more pain ." He paused and turned toward me," Max, we never honestly believed you were a traitor but everything pointed to you. Your voice was what we thought was getting us found out but god were we wrong. We've been searching for you ever since. And I'm not gonna tell the rest about your secret unless i have to. But eventally they're gonna find out."

**Okay! Now the actions really gonna start soon! Hope this is better than the last one with the fight scene and all! Next time I update I'm gonna be outta school!:)**


	11. Fang, Max, home? No

**ITS SUMMER! Finally! Okay, so I would have updated in the past week or so but I've kinda been on vacation and stuff so... Over the past month or so I've been SOOOO happy! Because I got REVIEWS!:D And FOLLOWERS, and FAVORITES! on both my story and me! Now, for those of you who are reading my other story right now to you've already heard something common to what I'm about to say but read it anyway cause its important! My main goal about this story is to get 100 or more reviews. And at the moment we are at like 29. So I'm gonna make a deal. The number of reviews I get for the chapter before the new one will determine how many paragraphs I MUST HAVE. That doesn't mean I wont go over but it means like if I get like 10 reviews on the chapter before then the next chapter must have that many paragraphs or more! And to add to that, the 100th person who reviews gets to give me a story line and I'll make it a short side story! Oh, and to make it clear I AM writing a sequel to this story no matter what!**

**Fang-just shut up and get to the story!**

**Me- No*crosses arms like a little kid before getting hyper again***

**Fang-She's been this way ever since that last chapter, all happy knowing how many people reviewed and stuff. Not including the fact that schools out.**

**Me- POPTARTS!**

**Fang-That's new... Wait, have you been reading peoples writing where they have a conversation with book characters and scream something random again?**

**Me-Maybe...**

**Fang- Oh no, now her and Hipsterpleeze are probably going to start they're 'support the freedom of tomatoes' again!**

**Me- Hey! You can blame the person who gave us the idea!**

**Fang- I swear her and her best friend Hipsterpleeze are crazy. not to mention I think she's stalking Harry Styles!**

***Hipsterpleeze walks in***

**Hipsterpleeze-HEY! I am not!**

**Me- *raises eyebrow* Yeah, suuure...**

**Hipsterpleeze- Hmmf!**

**Fang- wait when'd you get here? Actually, nevermind... Anyways, this crazy weirdo beside me doesn't own nothing!**

**Me- good weirdo or bad weirdo?**

**Fang-*slumps* good...**

You're probably wondering how he knew it was me, 1.I'm the only one who dares to do it except for Leo.2. Me and Leo have done it before with the help of Percy and a LOT more water. Which on that occasion was HILLARIOUS! By now the whole Flock was awake and laughing they're butts off at Jason covered in salt water. I calmly landed on my feet in front of him and looked him in the eye,"Next time you fall asleep on watch again I might just dump you in the ocean." With that said I turned around and dug my hand into my backpack taking out a water bottle and a hair brush. **(I annoyed my teacher really bad at a track meet practiced cause it was SUPER hot and I just grabbed my water bottle and poured it on my head. Which made my friend come up with the brilliant idea to spray me with her water bottle. And no I did not waste much water. I only poured like half a bottle on my head and my friend poured like1/4) **I ducked my head down before pouring the water on my hair and started brushing it out little clots of red coming out. I knew that when I actually got to take a real shower again my hair would be its natural color but no one but Iggy and Jason needed to know that. After a few minutes we took off.

* * *

Max- We were flying through Arizona and I had to fight with all my willpower not to go visit Mom and Ella. To my surprise it was Angel who suggested it. Apparently he wanted to see if they'd seen Max lately. Not that they would tell them anything but it didn't change the fact that I would get to visit them. They would recognize me I knew. Which is why I taught them how to put up mind blocks. And maybe we could get a bit cleaned up! I had to hide how thrilled I was to be going, but in the end it would be worth it cause I could see that Iggy was worth being forgiven and maybe I could even talk to Ella about it if I could! As soon as we walked in though we got tackled to the ground and I felt something being pressed against my nose. It smelled weird was my last thought before I bblacked out.


	12. Chimeratired jasontired max?

**I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I've been busy! I just got back like last wk from a trip and before that I was trying to figure out how I was gonna do this chappy without confusing some people! Sooooooo... Yah... I still remember the deal I made so this chapter WILL have 6 or more paragraphs!**

**Fang- must I remind you again that they don't want to hear you babble on and on?!**

**Me and Hipsterpleeze-Yesssss...**

**Fang- you know I was talking to AwsomeWierdo not you right Hipsterpleeze?(Gah, I almost wish we had shorter usernames...)**

**Hipsterpleeze- you were?**

**Me-*raises eyebrow***

**Fang- ...**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW! I own nothing...(except for the storyline!)**

* * *

MAX- When I woke up I could feel heat on my face, like from a fire? Since when does the school have a fire?! Wait, maybe they're testing to see if they can make me inflammable or something... I shivered involuntarily before squinting my eyes. It was dark out and we were in... the woods? What the heck?! Everyone was unconscious around me except for a figure by the fire. I felt in my boot for my knife and slowly and silently got up, I was only a few feet away from the figure when they spun around. It was a guy around my age, he had disheveled light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled when he saw me," You don't need the knife I assure you. So you're the famous Maximum Ride... And they said you had blonde hair, not multi colored hair." He smirked when he said this," I'd been hoping you were smart enough to know you cant take rest stops at your moms house." I raised an eyebrow at this and was about to tell him to crawl back wherever it is he lived when he interrupted me," You're lucky. I was at the school and heard them mention that they had a trap set up inside the house. They want you back so they can test on you and prevent you from stopping them. When I figured out what they were doing with the Titan's and everything I broke out. And made my way here hoping you wouldn't show up but just in case..." He stuck his hand out,"My names James, son of Hermes."

I shook his hand and smiled," Maximum Ride, daughter of Zeus. But possible ancestry with Poseidon." His eyes widened, I didn't know you were an actual half blood! I just thought they needed you! Wait, you have ancestry from 2 of the big three! Plus all the stuff the school gave you! You've got to be the most powerful mortal I've ever met!" His voice rose a bit with each word and I quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Yah yah yah.. My old flock here," I gestured to them."kicked me out about 2 yrs ago. I don't want them to know who I am unless it becomes absolutely necessary. Iggy is the only one who knows. Percy Jackson is the only other person who knows of my ancestry with Poseidon. Before you ask I told you becauser in a way I owe yo for keeping us from getting captured. Ok?" He nodded and I slowly took my hand away.

"Now is there a particular reason why you knocked us out with that stuff?" He nodded, "they had motion sensors, and voice detectors. If I hadn't then one of us would have been forced to talk and it would've all been for nothing." Suddenly I heard the others stirring. I was turning around when all of a sudden James burst out laughing. I turned back around and raised my eyebrow. "I... Can... Read... Peoples.. minds... when... they.. don't... have mind... Blocks!" Now I was paying close attention as was every one else. He pointed at Fang," I just read his mind on accident! Oh Gods..." He burst out laughing again and fell on his side. Still laughing. I turned to see Fang paled, Angel looking confused, ect. I turned back to James, "and what did he happen to be thinking?" He finally stopped laughing and stood up, "I'll tell you later."

I rolled my eyes at him and asked, "So, do you have wings then? Since you appear to wish to join us." He shook his head and blushed scarlet, "No, they did a new experiment on me. I float, in the air basically..." Suddenly I understood why he was embarrassed, he wasn't like us. He didn't have wings to show off, and he'd probably been captured before Jason came. So he must think its a fairly pathetic gift or something. No! I got it, maybe he feels like an outcast among outcast's! I turned to look at Jason and nodded. We both shot into the air without our wings. Then did a nosedive, before stopping and simply floating above the ground smirking.

I nodded curtly at him and told him to tell everyone else his story while we continued on in the air.

* * *

I yawned at the same time as Jason, we were both doing the hovering thing so we could carry the backpacks. We all only have 2, food, water... Yah... And we were trying to make James feel a bit more comfortable. Plus its easier for us to carry the like I-don't-know-how-many-pound backpacks, plus. Have you ever had to carry a backpack while flying with wings? No? I suppose not...Well its uncomfortable and awkward. So we were carrying them. We'd been flying for hours and I was itching to tacke my wings out but then I'd still be stuck with the backpack! Grrrrrr... It stinks that you can't use your demigod powers much, if you do something that provides a lot of power it drains you. And you cant do things continually... Without getting tired that is. Suddenly James and Angel jerked to a stop, I turned to face them, "What?" I asked them, I hoped to gods it wasn't monsters. Me and Jason were to tired to fight. But I wasn't about to let the rest of the group know that. James drew a sword that had apparently been in his pocket this whole time.

Me and Jason drew ours next, acting on instinct. "We need to land." Everyone nodded and 5minutes later we were back on the ground. The back of my neck was tingling and I had a seriously bad feeling. Suddenly I heard a growl come from behind me, I whirled around and found myself face-to-face with the chimera. It almost looked like it was smiling. Probably thinking 'hey! I wonder what fried Maximum Ride tastes like!?' I willed lightning to come down on it. It had next to no effect! I'd talked to percy about when he had fought the chimera once, he failed. Sure he was younger... But when you have little kids to worry about and youi and someone else feel like passing out... well. I wouldn't recommend it. So instead of leading a charge like I normally would have done I yelled, "FLY!"

As I shot into the air(using the wings) it blew fire at me and suddenly my back felt REALLY hot, and my wings. Suddenly I was falling back down, in my blurry vision all I could see were black figures shooting back down. Suddenly I felt myself hit gravel. I felt a sharp pain in my whole body and then blackness. My last thought was 'don't let anyone die now."

**Good? Bad? Too predictable? tell me! Oh and if anyone wants them to fight a certain Titan or monster tell me! Or maybe meet a god! I don't know when I'll get to update again. I'll try to do it when I can though! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I meant to mention this in the last chapter but forgot. I won't be updating till after the fifteenth of August due to being busy. Second and something that I didn't believe I had to adress at the begining of this story. Last month or the month before I got two reviews by the same chapter. The first was good. But in the second they felt the need to inform me tht they hate my story and are not going to continue reading. I found this hugely offensive. If you don't like my writing don't read it. If you find yourself midway through the stoey and decide you don't like my plot line you simply exit. There is absolutly NO need to tell that person you hate this stoey and will not continue to read it and if asked if they had read is tell them no. I don't mind if you comment on my grammar and stuff. As long as you don't feel the need to call me stupid because I normally write these at night.-AwsomeWierdo**


	14. Pain- Pain and more pain

**Hey guys, haven't done a real chapter in a while... Was seriously busy, and I'd like to thank all who reviewed on that authors note cause frankly I didn't even expect anyone to review soooo AWSOME! Now, this is off topic but bear with me people... Have you ever been on a train for more than a day? Not fun.. Especially when you get bored of reading and you have no Wi-Fi and no one will text you back.. And getting off only to have my school schedule handed to me and be reminded school is about to start...**

**Fang: I don't think they care...**

**Me: When the heck did you get here? **

**Fang: *Shrugs all emo like***

**Fang: Hey! I am NOT EMO!**

**Me:... How did you know I thought that?**

**Fang: Umm, your face said it all.**

**Me:What would you have done if you were wrong? Cause that would be real awkward..**

**Fang:Just do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Fine!*pouts* I own nothing not even Max... Though people says I'm just like her in pretty much every way... I even wear a wing necklace around my neck..**

ANGEL- I don't get it, Skye, Jason and that James kid have mind blocks on 24 hours a day! On EVERYTHING! I know Skye is hiding a secret.. I just have to figure it out... I mean, the flock have mind blocks on _certain_ things and they keep it so I cant like control them but they aren't strong enough to keep mind blocks on everything! Only Max could, though she didn't normally have a complete mind block 24/7. Suddenly I felt a presence near with my mind. I couldn't actually read its thoughts though. I could only sense it. I froze and it took me a few seconds to realize James did too. Skye noticed and ordered us to land. Suddenly the presence seemed stronger and I was bout to warn everyone but then the _creature( imagine this one word said dramatically with a Dun, Dun ,Dunnnn in the backround. Dramatic I know but still..)_ stepped out and before I could really see what it looked like Skye yelled for us to do an Up An' Away.

All of us immediately shot up, when we were over a hundred feet in the air I had the sense someone was missing. Suddenly I heard it in Fang's mind that it was Skye. Apparently everyone realized that as we all looked down. Skye's wings were burning through her shirt and the backpack was already scorched. We all darted down as fast as we could but were all too slow as we saw her hit the sidewalk. Right next too the chimera! We landed, all turning to the dangerous creature at hand. I saw Fang pull out a medium sized black sword._Where did that come from?_ Iggy pulled out a knife Max must have given him. James and Jason both had weapons to and were all advancing and attacking said creature. I remembered Max having a bunch of knives on her and ran to her trying to ignore the injuries she was covered in. I heard Jason yell," We cant kill it! We need to get Skye and get outta here!""" Everyone nodded and James and Fang both ran over and picked up Skye glaring half-heartedly at each other.

Jason and Iggy were slowly backing away from the hideous creature, everyone but them took off and we were basically forced to look down from above. Then I realized something; it was slowly backing away into the foliage. As the creature was finally fully submerged the guys shot into the air at their top speeds. When they finally joined us Jason took the lead and we flew away agonizingly slowly. What with two of the guys holding a hurt Skye.

* * *

JAMES- Max wasn't exactly light, well she was for how much she eats and her age but when both me AND Fang were tired she wasn't exactly as light as the feathers on her wings(**I had to say it..)** When I felt my grip on Max loosen I shot my eyes open realizing that I was practically falling asleep floating/standing up**(is that how it would be said? I wasn't sure...)** Nudge took notice and started talking to Jason about landing. Next thing I knew my feet touched ground and I had to keep myself from passing out right there. I shook my head and focused on me and Fang setting her down gently. After that we discussed Watch. Iggy volunteered while the rest of us found a place to sleep. Just before the blackness took me it hit me. The creature had started leaving when Max was out of its reach... The chimera must have come for her alone.

* * *

FANG-**(bet ya thought it be Iggy!) **I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the branch... Wow that sounded weirder than I thought it would... When I fell asleep I dreamt of Max. It was when Max and Max II**(yes I know how to do roman numerals on a keyboard. I was playing with you that one time I said I didn't know) **had the showdown. Then it quickly changed to when we kicked Max out. I wanted to scream at myself not to do it, I wanted to stop Max from leaving. I wanted to scream at the unfairness of the world that they wouldn't let us find Max. Then it quickly changed to us confronting Skye about Max. Suddenly I remembered the prophecy,

_7 shall go to that of the place of darkness , _Wow, dramatic much?

_The daughter of the sky shall go willingly to her doom__ ,_That had to be Skye, but why would she go willingly to her doom? She seemed to stubborn to do anything of the kind.

_pushed down by that thought of a friend one shall spell a death _ , That must be Angel right? Well i couldn't let that happen. I'll have to keep an eye on her...

_To protect one will break an promise,  _What freaking promise?

_One will find something to spell her doom,_fairly disturbing... there is a lot of doom in this prophecy...

_The one with the broken destiny will be resealed, _what broken destiny? Can you even break it?

_The one of gifts will find the cost of love,  _Do gifts include wings? Cause if so then well.. not gonna help.

Then I went back to dreamland.**(Wow, do NOT like this line at ALL)**

* * *

MAX/SKYE/PERSON IN PAIN- When I woke up the first thing I noticed was my wings hurt. Then as I started to wake up I did an inventory on what was hurt. My head hurt and when I opened my eyes I couldn't see straight. So I'm guessing I had a concussion. So I shut my eyes tight; my whole back burned and as my memory returned I realized it was burnt and I hit my head on sidewalk. I slowly started sitting up and opened my eyes. As soon as I opened my unfocused eyes I leaned over and hurled. Suddenly I heard someone rush over to me, I tried opening my eyes again but all i saw was a blur of color, well actually I saw 3 blurs of the same group of colors but.. never mind! Suddenly I heard Iggy's voice say," Max! Are you alright? How do you feel?!" I kept my eyes shut tight and responded sarcastically," Yes Iggy, I'm fine! I only fell a little under 100 ft on fire, and on top of that hit my head on that blasted bloody freaking sidewalk!" I didn't mention I couldn't see, that would only worry him and the rest. Plus, they might just track down the chimera and kill it. Wasting time we don't really have; Well, I think they would, but they might not since only Iggy, Jason, and James know.

I could practically _feel_ him rolling his eyes. Suddenly I realized he hadn't spoken, I had to stop myself from asking where he went cause then he would know. Suddenly I heard Fang and every one else come around me," Why aren't you opening your eyes, Skye?" I heard Fang ask. "Because." I shot back. For a few seconds there was silence, then James finally broke it. "Open your eyes or I'll tell them." I was filled with fury, "You wouldn't _Dare_." I growled at him. Everyone in the flock except Iggy was buzzing at the fact that their suspicions were confirmed. I was keeping a secret. "Something's wrong and I can tell, so open your eyes or I'll tell them!"

I shot my eyes open and glared in his general direction, I heard a gasp. I winced and said," I think its just from like a concussion okay? And I know a way to get it fixed..." I heard a bunch of curious 'How's?' I shook my head," I cant tell you. Now would someone mind telling me where the heck we are?"

* * *

GAZZY- "We're in Labrador I think." I said. Skye nodded and turned to James and asked him something we couldn't hear. He pointed and Skye shot into the air and disappeared. I mean seriously, she did what Max used to do and went so fast you could barely even see her!

* * *

MAX/SKYE- When I saw the bluish green I dove down and as my head went under I focused. I stayed that way for who knows how long until I felt absolutely no pain. When I flew out of the water my vision was better, and all my wounds were healed. Only one problem; When I came here I could have sworn it was early morning and now it was nighttime. I focused on changing my eyes to blue since I knew my hair would probably only have two thin streaks of Blue and green at the moment otherwise it would be blonde and that's a little too close than I would be comfortable looking like my old self around the flock. I looked down to see almost everyone crowding around James. I landed in the trees nearby and walked over silently. Literally floating off the ground.

I listened and heard," What's her secret?! You need to tell us if we're gonna trust you." And," Where did she go?! We know you know!" And the one that made me come out," You don't even belong! Maybe you should just go!" I stormed out and called down a lightning bolt behind them. They spun around, and rushed over. Trying to figure out what was different before realizing. I shot up and dropped down next to James. "It's none of you guys busyness what my bloody secret is! Theres a reason I wont tell you that's your own fault! So if your gonna throw out James cause he wont tell my secret I'm leaving! I don't care if that messes up the quest!" I said. At that moment I just had time to see James and Angels eyes go wide before I felt pain in my stomach and everything went black.


End file.
